


WHEN THINGS GOT INTIMATE...

by Aurora2



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Strictly fictional, i said, strictly fictional.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2
Summary: They worked together for years as artistic partners and friends until that night at her studio.
Relationships: First intimacy
Kudos: 9





	WHEN THINGS GOT INTIMATE...

We had done a lot of working and traveling together since I first helped him get his book made. So many sincere and often philosophical conversations occurred that there was little we did not share with each other over the years. More than half of these conversations happened on the phone or skyped since he was often away on location for his movies or motorcycle business and I traveled a lot too building my gallery, publishing and charitable business'. He was always wonderful to talk to and we bounced around a lot of interesting ideas. And comforted each other during setbacks and the general give and take of being in very competitive artistic endeavors. For a long time, I did not imagine that he would be interested in me as an intimate partner. But that was ok since I am way too busy with my career to devote myself to a man that was sought after by most of the planet. I really did not need that kind of aggravation as many fans are petty, vindictive, and jealous of any woman he is with. I did not discuss him much with friends and family either as I know how information migrates to people who would tend to gossip and leak. They knew we were collaborating and it helped my exposure in the art world and that was all they needed to know.  
As the years ticked by I was assisting him with some family issues mostly just by being someone with a non-judgemental nature and somewhat less busy than he was. Time is money ya know and his schedule is packed.

I started spending some holidays with his extended family and friends, at his request, to help coordinate the guests. It happened slowly but very organically. We helped each other and he was trusting me more and more. I was often chiding him about his cigarette smoking... but truth be told I was just happy being near him. After all, he is Keanu Reeves.  
The nearly perfect man. I will not lie, I fantasized about him at night in my bedroom. Who wouldn't? One evening about a year ago he turned up at the gallery when I was furiously working on my projects. He texted that he was at the door. I let him in and he seemed shyer than usual, but he had been away making a movie and reconnecting was a big part of his life. I gave him space and continued painting while he watched. His hair was newly washed and I could feel his nervous energy. He was inching closer and closer to me. I turned and he was staring directly into my eyes not saying a word. I asked him if anything was wrong. He licked his lips and asked if he could kiss me. I said "Really?" He said "Yeah". I bent to put down my brush and as I stood up he was running his hand down my back then grasping both my shoulders and kissing me gently. None of that bottom lip thing like he does in the movies but full-on mouth to mouth. He smelled wonderful. He stepped back and took a moment to judge my reaction. I smiled mentioning that he did not reek of cigarettes and he admitted he had not had any in anticipation of kissing me. What happened next was more french kissing than I ever did in France. And he was really good at it.

I was covered in paint and it was getting all over him too but, in the moment, we were unaware of it. I stepped back from him and he took both my hands and said his feelings towards me had taken a turn and was I interested in seeing where this went? Not in those words of course. It was in his lyrical and rambling mode of speech that made it all the more charming and irresistible. 

I laughed when I saw the paint on him. I made the next move and asked him if he wanted to come home with me. He said he did and he helped me clean up. We were both feeling a bit self-conscious with this new dynamic and I know he did not make these decisions lightly. He rode his motorcycle and I drove to my apartment. Once inside I made coffee and excused myself to shower off the paint. Coming out of the bathroom in a towel I saw the lights were dimmed and he was naked under my quilt.

He patted the bed beckoning me to climb in too. He mentioned that he HAD to take his clothes off cuz the paint, and we both giggled at the silly fib. I don't think I need to tell anyone reading this story how beautiful he is with or without clothes. His long hair was flowing over his face and all that hair was in stark contrast to his pale and creamy chest and shoulders. Muscular in all the right places and holy fucking shit, he wanted to have sex with me. Facing each other he kissed me long and deep. He lowered his head to mouth my nipples and really he was pawing me with a familiarity that felt like we had been together before. Maybe in another lifetime? I laid back on the pillows and his hands were wandering to my belly and thighs. As soon as his fingers found my clit I groaned involuntarily. With his mouth suckling my nipples and the vaginal stim I was ready for penetration. I wanted to explore his genitalia too but he was controlling this experience in the most proprietory manner using a knee to spread my legs and pushed inside without ever letting go of my nipples. Once he started thrusting he mouthed my neck and I wrapped my legs around his hips. I had not had sex in a long time so I was tight but wet. We got into a good rhythm and with his furry face in my neck, I was deafened by his heavy breathing (mental note to get him to stop smoking...) For the first time in my life, I climaxed without more direct clitoral stim. He lifted his head watching my face with some surprise, and a few moments later he groaned out his own climax, not unlike the one in Destination Wedding that almost sounded like pain. He laid his full weight on me while his breathing got slower then slid off as we stared into each other's eyes acknowledging our new intimacy. His eyes mesmerized me and reminded me again why the camera loved him so much.

We fell into our usual conversations about day to day activities. And I drifted off to sleep holding his arm. As happy as I had ever been.


End file.
